


The Club

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett decide to check out a club and fulfill a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

"You sure you’re okay with this, Castle?” They were standing just outside a nondescript building in Midtown. It could’ve been anything, really.

“Kate, why would I _not_ be okay with escorting a beautiful woman to a sex club?”

“It’s just that it can be very overwhelming at first. I mean, there’s a lot going on, in every room. Sensory overload. Plus, while I know that you’re not typically a crazy jealous guy, there will be a lot of people looking at me…at us. I want you to know how much I love you and just want to share this experience with you.”

Kate was familiar enough with this club, having done some recon there during her stint with Vice. She had been single at the time, with no good personal reason to go there socially. In the couple of serious relationships she’d had since then, she couldn’t imagine opening up that much of her kinky side. It was one thing to use handcuffs or blindfolds at home…but fucking in a crowded room, perhaps with someone else joining in? Yeah, that was a bit much. But now that she was with Castle, this amazingly caring, open, accepting man, she was ready to explore.

“I love you, too. And I’m completely okay.”

Once they were inside the dark halls of the club, Kate squeezed his hand and they began to look around at the different rooms. There was, of course, a dungeon room, complete with the expected racks, benches, chains, whips, etc. While she had nothing against it, Kate didn’t really expect to spend any time in there tonight. There were some small cubicles with curtains drawn across the doorway, similar to some department store dressing rooms. Peeking past an open curtain showed them a cushioned seat inside, large enough for two people to sit (though, she supposed, “sitting” wasn’t really the goal here). They noticed a voyeur area; essentially a row of windows through which people could observe the happenings in a large square room. The room itself had enormous beds along three of the walls, topped by several pillows and more than a few occupied couples. In the center of the room was a leather sex swing, currently empty.

The final room was labeled “Couples Only” and seemed like a good place for them to settle. It was rectangular, with a few beds scattered toward the front half of the room. As they moved further into the area, they saw a separate section surrounded by glass walls. Within the walls was another huge mattress (large enough for perhaps three or four couples to be happily engaged) and the partition allowed for a viewing area along two sides. Apparently, this was the couples’ voyeur zone.

Truthfully, Kate had been incredibly turned on from the moment they entered the club, but the warmth flooding her body and the increasing pool of moisture between her legs could not be ignored much longer. She reached over and slid her hand over the front of Castle’s pants, unsurprised by the hard bulge she found. The slightest move of her hand brought forth his moan and a small thrust into her palm. She bit her lip, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the glass section.

There was one other couple on the bed, completely naked and oblivious to the newcomers as they continued to fuck. Watching the couple was pretty hot, but Kate really needed Castle inside her. They climbed up onto the mattress and began to undress themselves. She noticed that Castle’s hands were shaking a bit (for as much experience as he had with women, most of it was really straightforward sex…one night stands with groupies don’t allow for that much variety). Kate smile reassuringly and Castle answered back with a nod. Figuring she was the more confident at the moment, Kate pushed him back onto the bed and lowered her mouth to him. She licked his cock from base to tip, before slowly taking him in her mouth. Humming and sucking slightly, she bobbed her head up and down, until he tugged on her hand and pulled her up his body.

He hungrily kissed her, tasting a hint of himself on her tongue. She couldn’t wait any more and straddled his hips before sinking down onto him. Her head fell back with the intensity of the sensation and she knew that this was going to be the quickest, and probably one of the most intense orgasms that she had ever had. Riding his cock hard and fast, she leaned forward to sloppily kiss him while they fucked. His eyes were dark with lust and he reached up for both of her nipples as she came with a scream and a curse.

Kate raised herself off of him and began to turn around so that he could take her from behind. As she moved, she happened to look up and the small crowd of couples who had just watched them and froze when she recognized a pair of eyes staring back. Josh. Fuck. How on earth was her beautiful, boring, off-saving-the-world ex-boyfriend here…at this club…on this night? She guessed he had a knack for picking girlfriends with adventurous tendencies.

She got on to her hands and knees, strangely aroused by this turn of events. Castle positioned himself behind her and slid back in to her wet and swollen folds. His hands were on her hips as he picked up speed, and she lowered her hand to her clit, carefully rubbing it to allow for a slow build to another orgasm. Kate couldn’t help but look up at Josh, while moaning at the feeling of having Castle so deep inside her. She felt how completely soaked she was, trembling with excitement. Being watched was hot enough, but being watched by a jealous ex? Yeah, that was fucking amazing. Kate bucked her hips into Castle, wanting as much of him as he could give her. She was never one to be passive in bed, and this situation only heightened her drive for more.

It became clear the moment Castle noticed that her ex was standing just feet away from them. Sure, he had been slamming into her energetically, turned on by the atmosphere and his incredibly sexy girlfriend, but then he froze…it was for the smallest of moments, probably unnoticed by anyone else but her. Then he thrust back into her, reaching up to grab a handful of her hair and wrapping his other hand around her waist. The motion brought her body up higher, her hand leaving the mattress (the other still busy circling her clit). Castle bit at her shoulder blade, while his cock now rubbed perfectly against the front of her wall. There, on display for everyone in the room, she came hard, convulsing in his arms as her eyes rolled back in her head. He followed immediately, pumping and releasing inside her tight body.

When he pulled out, Kate was able to rise all the way up on her knees, Castle strong at her back. He put his large hand on top of hers and dragged them down to where the evidence of his orgasm was starting to drip down the inside of her thighs. He guided her fingers through the milky fluid, rubbing it against her skin and back up to her sensitive clit. He then brought their hands to her open mouth, where she sucked their fingers clean. His eyes never left Josh’s.

Neither did hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "She's always been an exhibitionist, but she's never been more turned on than visiting a sex club with him & having him fuck her in front if her ex (Josh or Demming; author's choice.) Bonus points if Castle exposes her to show the ex his cum dripping out of her."


End file.
